


You and I

by Hellfire3245678



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Fluff, Fraxus Love Fest, Love, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnancy, breech birth, unassisted birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire3245678/pseuds/Hellfire3245678
Summary: This is the first mpreg story I wrote out of a whim.I do NOT own Fairy Tail nor its characters, but I am a huge fan of #Fraxus and I thought it'd be nice to make this world for them!Word of caution though: This story contains mature content and descriptive details of childbirth. If that bothers you, I highly recommend that you walk away as early now. 🙃Enjoy! 💚💛
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	You and I

"Laxus." he sighs through his lips--saying every letter of his name like they were pieces of silver. 

Freed opens up his eyes into the darkness and furrows his eyebrows. _Just when we're getting to the good part._ He groans under his breath out of frustration, when he felt a little stirring next to him. A strong arm goes over him and hung around his belly, a deep sigh of what sounded like calmness hit his nape. 

Up to this day, he still can't believe he has this man. Laxus. _The Laxus Dreyar_. Leader of Magnolia's Thunder Legion. If somebody were to ask him, his husband _is_ the strongest. Gildarts and Natsu--even Gray are nothing compared to this man who has shyly asked him to marry him after their battle with Zeref. 

"It's obvious you want me, Freed." he has told him, forgetting he was heavily wounded. "I want you, too. Why should we make it complicated?" 

A mild cramp washes across Freed's stomach and he rubs it. _I know, little one. Your daddy's really such a sweetheart beyond all that gruffness._ His thoughts were answered by a kick that was probably a little bit too strong. _Easy, easy. We don't want to wake him up again, now. He's tired._

Another stirring was felt--but this time from behind him. The other pair of that arm hanging on him slides under his head, making him turn--slower than how he would like to do--the other way. His husband still worries about him even in his sleep. It's bad enough that he wouldn't let Freed lift a finger during the day, but him worrying even when he's asleep is downright unfair. 

Freed puts his hand on Laxus' broad chest and moves his head as close as his now waiting belly would allow him. Sighing happily, a small smile curls on his lips as Laxus nuzzles his head tenderly and then rests on top of his. 

***

_Whoah. Did he just wet the bed?_

This is just plain embarrassing. Freed quickly moves his hand, but before he could do it, a wave of tightness filled his belly and then washed on his back. His hands balled instead into tight fists, tugging at the ends of his pillow. 

_What is happening?_

Before he can even collect his thoughts, another wave--this one a little bit stronger than earlier--washed over him, making him groan softly. 

"Freed." he hears Laxus in the darkness. Is that worry in his voice? He wanted to turn over to tell him everything was alright, but a moan escaped first as a sharp nudge seemed to have hit his belly from below. 

"Freed, honey," says Laxus again, sounding more urgent this time. "I think your water just broke." 

Opening his eyes, he meets his worried husband's. "I think you're in labour, my love." smiles Laxus, but he can see his eyes are betraying him. _Worried. Always worried._ "Do you want to sit up, or stay like that? I'll get everything ready."

Freed gingerly pushes himself up, but Laxus was quick to assist him. Putting pillows behind him, his husband wills him to rest back and plants a soft kiss on his lips; but Freed throws his hands around his neck, pulling him closer. A soft moan escaped Laxus as he did this, and just as instantly, he felt his husband's fingers at the back of his head, pushing him closer; kissing him deeper. 

The child in him responded to probably the sudden surge of happy hormones and seemed to have done a backflip for joy. This made Freed gasp suddenly, cutting the link between their lips. 

"Looks like, somebody doesn't want to be upstaged." Freed laughs softly while he rubs his belly. "We are just happy we'll be seeing you soon, little one." The hands that were once caressing him earlier are now on top of his. Laxus kisses his belly and smiles as he meets his eyes. 

"You are amazing, Freed. You always have been." another kiss--this time on his forehead--is left on him, and he watched his husband bring out the bag they have had ready for this day. 

He was against him giving birth at home, as for him, it seemed a little bit...not _right_. However, Freed knew there would have been no argument anyway. His word seemed to have been absolute as soon as he told Laxus they were pregnant. 

"Have a sip, honey." he hears Laxus, quickly taking him out from his trance. "If you're up for it, I can get you something to eat?"

Freed shakes his head but then groans as pain hugged his stomach tight. He lets out a sharp breath as he rode the wave, letting it dissipate. He then looks back up and smiles. "That was a big one. The drink would be just fine, Laxus. Thanks"

"Let's get you changed, though." his husband mumbles as he pulls up his nightgown. The wet hem of it tracing a trickling path up his body. 

"I..It's too hot anyway. I'll just have it off." Freed replies as he takes a sip of the cool water that was placed in his hand. He rests his hands with the drink between them on the mound in front of him and watched Laxus lay everything they would need. Towels, scissors, baby clothes and swaddles are being arranged on a table. 

"What's funny?" asks Laxus. 

Freed gapes at his husband in surprise, but laughs again anyway. "I just remembered the time when we went to Porlyusica and asked for advice about all this.

"Chased us away with a damn broom." huffs Laxus. This response was met again with laughter.

"You didn't let up, though. Even brought Master with you." chuckles Freed. 

"Not that it helped," says Laxus, almost rolling his eyes.

"Yet here we are, our baby to be met first by his dad." and Freed takes another sip of cool water. 

***

"That was another big one." breathes Freed as he rests his head back on his husband's broad shoulders. The very same ones that helped him sleep on those uncomfortable nights.

"Let me check you. See where we're at," whispers Laxus in his ear. 

Just like it has always been prior to all this, his words are his command. Slowly, Freed reached forward and lets his hands land on their pillows. He feels Laxus' hand cup his belly from underneath and that was enough to wake the baby up again. Freed takes in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The contractions are definitely getting closer. 

"Is it over?" asks Laxus. Both his hands now are on Freed's lower back, giving him relief with each wave of agony. 

A sharp sigh was released and Freed sees his hair fall to his sides as he nods. He closed his eyes again though, as the pain this time doesn't really go away but just melts away in endless ripples. 

He then catches his breath again as he felt Laxus enter with his fingers from behind, ever so carefully, as he checked his cervix. 

"8 centimetres, love," says Laxus. "Not long now. You're doing really great."

"Aaaaaah!" a moan escaped from Freed as the pain flowed back in again. "Nnngggghhh--aah!" He opens his eyes and releases the breath that he has held for too long. His pants soon slowed into heaves and he pulls himself up to sit. 

"This baby sure takes its time." he forces a smile amidst the wince that really wanted to form. He slowly shifts and puts his feet on the floor. "I...I think I should stand." 

The bed from behind him shifted almost too quickly, and as it moved, the waves in his belly were back again, squeezing and wringing every muscle in their wake. Freed closes his eyes and tilts his head back and blows out his breaths. The urge to push is not far off now but is easily warded off by strong blowing like this. The dim brightness over him is then dulled and when he opened his eyes, Laxus was just leaving him with a kiss. Those delicate fingers that have led to all this, are now in his hair, brushing it all up, collecting it all together until one firm pull later, it rested at the back of his head. 

"That should take care of that, says Laxus." Not even a moment later, he was up in front of Freed with his palms out. 

Freed looks at his husband tenderly and takes his hands. He winced as he stood, but stood just the same. He rests one hand on his back and the other on the hard mound in front of him. He cannot wait to see his baby, but quite frankly, this pain is not fun anymore. They say walking can speed things up, so as painful as even the thought of it is like, he does. 

He paced around the room. Stopping and groaning more frequently now as his muscles refused to relax. Laxus was always there whenever the pain embraced him, comforting him with every touch of those hands that have always kept him warm. 

"Breathe, Freed," says Laxus a little bit sternly as he rubbed his back. 

" A....aaaahhhhh." groaned Freed as he found support on the crib that they have both decided to put by their bed. He hears his husband, but how could he when it feels like his lungs are being wrung.

A small breath escapes him but as soon as it did, another wave pounded. "Nnngggghhhhh! Aaaahhhhh! Haaaaa!" he groaned loudly. "Laxus! I---aahhh!" he moaned as another rolled on top of the one that is not yet even done. The urge to push is proving difficult to be fought now.

"Bend over, honey." he hears Laxus, and he gingerly obliged. "Let me check you."

Two fingers filled Freed and made their way up to him. _Those fingers. Those are the reasons we're here._ But before he can even relish the thought another wave has engulfed him already, making him pant against his husband. He feels him stop as he rode the pain. Freed let a breath out and Laxus probably took that as the agony letting up, so he started his journey up him again. 

"La--" moaned Freed, but his breath was caught by the strong urge to bear down. He dipped his hips lower as he listened to his body, making his husband's fingers reach their destination quickly. "--xus!"

Pushing felt really good and relief washed over him quicker this time. He turned painfully to his husband, who was right behind him, ready to catch him from behind. Freed rested back while his arms propped him up from his thighs. 

"Please. P--please tell me it's time." he whispered in between breaths. What he just felt earlier surely meant it finally is and God knows what he'd do if it's otherwise. 

"Babe."whispers Laxus, worry once again lacing his tone. Freed looks up at him while panting out. He can feel the next wave brewing. When his eyes met his husband's, he realizes he was wrong to think he was worried, Laxus is _scared._ "I..I think the baby is breech."

The same fear dawned on Freed. _How can the baby be breech? He's been checked and examined regularly. Can they even do this now?_

"I..I think we should take you to the guild." says Laxus. His voice faltering. 

Freed wanted to agree, but the wave that was brewing has now made itself known and the unwanted embrace enveloped him once more. This one is different. It's more powerful than the others, gripping and clawing at his insides as it took its time to pass. He so wanted to push and give in, but if the baby is breech he has to give them a chance to make it where there is help. 

"Aaaahhhh! Ahhhhh!" groaned Freed. "Heeeeee!! Heeeeee!!" and he felt his fingers digging onto his thighs. But the wave suddenly peaked and crashed into him, making him give in and listen. "Nnnggggghhhhh!"

The wave then dissipates, but he knows it isn't gone. "I---UHH!" started Freed as he tried to stand. "I think we won't make it, Laxus." He barely finished when he soon doubled over and felt the pain again. Once more he allowed himself a little push, and that's when he felt his baby touch his cervix, teasing it painfully of its way out. 

"That's fine then, Freed." answers his husband, who is now on his side. His voice is now back to the fullness that Freed fell for. "You have to get back to bed though, love. I'll try to turn the baby around." 

Freed obliges, but as soon as his back hits the mattress, he felt a ripple flow quickly across his back. He groans as he holds tight to the sheets, while Laxus brings the rest of him up the bed. 

"Babe. Don't push. This will be painful, but fight the urge." commands Laxus. If he's honest, Freed is a little turned on and he just knows his hips would have probably responded had they not been pinned down by the heavy pain that is crushing him now.

Laxus' strong hands firmly grip both sides of his swollen belly. His deft fingers tracing around, hoping to find the ends they need. _Holy Mavis, is he thankful this beautiful man did not leave Porlyusica alone until he's had his fill of everything he needed to know._

"Deep breath, Freed," says Laxus and he obliged. "Don't push." he reminds him again as he gently yet firmly pushes to what felt like a clockwise motion. 

A strong contraction threatened to be released but Freed held his breath in. He can feel Laxus' fingers slowly moving. His eyes set on his goal. Freed managed to let a small smile leave him, but this allowed the pain to slip through. 

"Laxus!" he winced as he held his husband's hands. He wanted them to hold him, make this all go away, but they planted firmly. 

***

"Breathe, Freed. Breathe." coached Laxus. "We're almost there. You're doing great. You are amazing." He then continued to move his fingers. This pressure that is welling up in his husband if anything, is helping him see what he's doing, better. Freed's hands are on his wrists too tightly though, as he tries to fight what his body is telling him to.

Sweat dripped from his forehead and onto the belly of his husband that is now turning a light shade of pink. 

"Breathe through it, Freed. Breathe." he says. He can feel the shackling grip loosen and he carries on. He feels the baby move ever so slowly, and he wishes it'll hurry. He knew better than that though. The old woman has drilled into him that should he end up doing this, patience is of utmost importance. 

He feels Freed shudder underneath him, his face contorted in this grimace that Laxus can only wish he can shock away. 

"That's right, honey. Breathe." he whispers, but that was more for him at this point. Slowly, he feels the baby moving, and he ignores the primal groan that escaped from his husband. 

His fingers have now reached their destination and he felt Freed tense up under his palm. 

***

"Laxus! Please!" screamed Freed so suddenly, he even surprised himself. He felt something graze another within him, and the pain is just so unbearable, it sent jolts up his spine. His hands have found the sheets beside him and how he's not ripping them to shreds is beyond him. 

"Breathe. Breathe." says Laxus, but he can barely hear him. "Our baby has flipped, Freed. But can I just check for sure?" 

Freed nods reluctantly. He knows if another surge hits him, it's going to be it. His body is getting frustrated now. Soon, the deft fingers that did wonders on his outside, were inside him again. Sliding gently and carefully. 

His lower back suddenly felt another pang of pain and he sucked in a breath. Laxus needs to know. _He_ needs to know.

"Aaaahhhh!!! I need to--" The pain is too much now, and Freed knows he needs to sit up. Almost flying off the bed, his arms land around Laxus' neck. 

He breathed out and he could feel it bouncing back from that muscular crevice of his husband. An arm went around him from behind and he moaned softly when the fullness from Laxus' fingers disappeared. 

"I-m sorry." He blew out the words. "I--couldn't help it."

"Baby's definitely head down, Freed." kisses Laxus on his temples. "Don't be silly. What are you sorry for? Push when you feel it."

This was the best thing he's heard all day.

"Bring our baby home, Freed. That's a direct order." smiles Laxus as he kisses him.

_No, he didn't. Laxus didn't just say those words to him. Again._

People might only remember about that time when the Thunder Legion fought against one of the Nine Demon Gates, and Laxus saved all those lives when he inhaled the poison that could have had killed hundreds; but the part that Freed would always remember are _those words_.

Deep and hot, his husband's tongue parted his lips and Freed's hips swayed. Whether it's because of this beautiful man's call or their attempt to ride the impending wave that's about to hit, he isn't so sure anymore. 

"Mmmmhhhhhh!" moaned Freed and he fell back. Laxus caught him and gently laid him on the pillows. 

"I---" tried Freed, but the primal groan he let out before, has just beaten his words. He feels his baby moving down and his body is telling him it needs help. "Nnnngggghhhhaaaahhh! Laxus!" he shrieks as his back--that he didn't know was arched--hit the bed again. 

"That's it, my love." coached Laxus. A speck of worry in his eyes, but most of it is admiration. "Push when your body tells you to."

"I--I feel him." sighs Freed. "He's right---there." His fingers brushed over his trembling shaft as he tried to reach further below. Woah. _Is he turning hard? What the fuck?_ His belly though was in the way, so he couldn't see where he was trying to reach, but Laxus was quick to guide him. 

"Not quite yet, babe." his husband breathes with him. "But I bet he can't wait to see us. Just as much we want to finally see him."

True enough, Freed felt nothing but he puckered below when his finger grazed it slightly. _Way too sensitive._

His belly then tightened as it welcomed this familiar stranger that drenches everything he sees in pure red. Freed presses his head back on the pillows, trying to gain force from somewhere--anywhere--deeper. As if by command, his legs folded up and he instantly felt a gush of relief. He wants to catch a breath, but he lost his grasp on it when he was forced to push. His fingers digging hard on his legs. 

"Nnnngggmmmmmhhhh!" he breathed, trying to muffle his screams. "He's---aaahhhhh!" Another push and Freed felt the baby move lower, closer. He rested his head back and made himself grunt a little. 

A wave hit so suddenly as he did, that he let out a moan, but different from the ones before it. "Mmmhhhhaaaaahhhh." and he shivers a little as he feels something other than the baby, making him full. 

The pain that he knows too well by now, decided to come again and made him almost choke on his breath, but this for some reason has brought him to heights that he didn't realise were possible at this time. 

His arms left his legs and found the pillows under him as he strained, feeling the baby touch that sweet, sweet spot. He felt a slight trickle coming from his erection, and Laxus stroking his thigh in circles, isn't really helping all this to make any sense. 

"The baby's descending, Freed." he hears Laxus say over him. Opening his eyes, he sees his husband's. Both gleaming and dancing into the hues that he still cannot discern. "It's pushing by your prostate now."

"It feels..aaahhhh!" moans Freed as he kisses his husband. The other swallowing every shallow breath he's being given as Freed pushed along. One final moan and he reached the end of the sweet ride in Laxus' mouth. 

"That.." Freed breathes.

"Was amazing." finishes Laxus as he pulls away, gives him one small peck on the forehead and sits back on his ankles. His magnificent body being framed by Freed's knees. 

***

Laxus sits back and watches his husband heave through, bracing himself for surely another painful grip of contraction. He almost came himself when he swallowed all of his moans earlier, almost forgetting they have a different mission to complete. 

He takes a cloth that was sitting by him and wiped the goodness that just came out from his husband. What a waste. But he knew, he'd be getting _all that and more_ again, soon.

A guttural cry from Freed snapped him back to the here and now. For a second, he saw his husband's opening bulge a little bit. And then some more. 

***

"Laxus!" screamed Freed as he pulled his legs toward him and glued his chest to his chin. "It's coming! Nnnnggggghhhhh!"

The pain in his belly left him as soon as it came, but there's a faint one brewing below. 

"I--" he tried to say, but the pain was unbelievable. "Knees! I need to get on my knees!" Freed screams as he almost leaps up. He is back on his husband once more, his arms hanging on to him for dear life. Each breath is more difficult to pull back. 

***

"Ssshhh. Breathe." whispers Laxus in his ear. And his fingers caress his husband from below. "It's almost over now, Freed. Our baby's right here. Almost."

The bulge he's touching is soon to be his child, and he cannot believe how Freed is doing this all by himself. 

Freed tenses up against him again, and then dips his back lower as he extends his arms. "My back! Aaaaahhhhh!" he cries. 

Laxus tries to offer relief by massaging the area, but his hands were swatted away immediately. He felt Freed's arm move away from him and he watched his husband painfully turn around so he's facing the frame of their bed. 

***

"Mmmnnnggghh!" groaned Freed through his arms. That was meant to be an apology for Laxus when he felt the sting of him hitting his husband's hands away. "He's--so--heavy." he groaned through clenched teeth. 

"Just like that." coaches Laxus. His fingers hovering but not touching now from underneath him. "Deep breaths. Strong pushes, love." 

Freed gives in once more as he succumbed to the tension in his belly. A sharp pain made him heave and quickly pant as it nudged him threateningly below. 

"I can see the top of the head, Freed!" cheers Laxus, joy undeniable in his voice. "Keep pushing!"

Freed wanted to say something, but he felt his body tense up again and his fingers turn white against the bed frame. 

"Nooo!" he screamed. A high pitched heave escaping him as the pain doubled. The head is descending quicker than he wanted to, and it feels like he's going to rip apart. He tried to control the contraction by panting, but it's too strong. "Nnnggghhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" And he collapses back to his husband, who has been rubbing the low of his back again, although he was rudely told otherwise by him earlier.

Freed rests his head back on Laxus' shoulder. One of the many parts of his husband that he fits just perfectly. Blowing and panting, he took Laxus' hands and laced his fingers through them. Gripping them tight as he felt another contraction, he lets out another scream, in a futile attempt to control the descent that is looming in his hole. 

Laxus gently lets go of one of his hands, and kisses him on the cheek. "Not long now, Freed. Not long now." 

"I want him out!" screams Freed as he pushes. But the pain he was feeling below is now starting to sear. "It's burning! Laxus!"

Freed sucks in a breath forcibly and he felt the baby go in with it. He felt Laxus shift from behind him, but he tried to pull him back. "Don't go! Hold me." he mutters, exhaustion slowly creeping in. 

His bottom is now feeling so full and the pressure is getting worse, and Freed believes he's ripping apart--if he hasn't yet already. 

***

Laxus can almost see what's going on in his husband's head. Freed needs to be more comfortable and he is being stopped by the bed frame. In one quick swoop, he lifted him off their bed. He lays his husband gently down so they're now facing the other way, letting Freed lie back against his shoulders as he rests against their bed, and as if on cue, he watched his husband's face contort as he tensed and pushed.

***

"Please! Please!" yells Freed as he grips Laxus' toned arms. "Make it stop! Make. It. Stop!" he begged but pushed nonetheless. The guttural scream that he once unleashed is escaping once more as he felt his opening accommodate his baby's head. "LAXUS!" he screams, tears staining his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he hears his husband whisper. "Keep pushing, Freed. I--I think I see its head!" 

Freed didn't have to open his eyes to know that. The pain that was searing before has now caught fire and is becoming worse as his body was fully enslaved by this force from within. 

"LAXUS!! HE'S COMIIINNNGGG!" screams Freed and he felt Laxus hold him tighter as if lending him strength. A gush of fluids came out as the pressure melted away. 

"Head is out, Freed!" he heard Laxus say, but was drowned away by the heaviness of his own breaths. He is feeling extremely exhausted. 

"No, no. Stay with me, love." he hears Laxus say in his ear. Freed wanted to answer but he's just too tired. A moan left his lips. 

"I..I can't." he managed to muster. "Too..ti--aaahhh!" and he was cut by slicing pain from his belly. He felt the baby move barely an inch, but it stays there. 

"I'm tired. I can't anymore." he breathes. Each pant his own way of begging for release. He clenched his fingers around Laxus' knuckles and willed himself to give in. But he couldn't. 

Soft lips pressed on his temple and he can feel his husband's breath. "Hold on tight. We'll do it together." he encourages. Freed drank in every word. Each fanning the embers that were dangerously close to dying earlier. 

He felt the familiar wave bare its fangs on him once more, and Laxus held him tight. He pushed along with him, lending him the strength he needed to finally let his body succumb to this force coming from somewhere deep.

Laxxuuuuussss!" he shrieked as he felt a sudden sting but quickly followed by a full wave of relief. His lungs are now fully able to work once more and his belly feeling lighter than how he remembers. 

A loud, shrill cry of a newborn filled the house, and he felt Laxus gently lay him back on the pillows. Not long after, he felt four tiny limbs on his chest, and a warm blanket covering them both. 

"You are amazing, Freed." he hears Laxus whisper as he takes a deep breath and listen to his baby's heartbeat. 


End file.
